Currently, major holidays often represent business opportunities for e-commerce websites. Typically, website owners set up a special holiday page on the day of a major holiday or during a few days preceding the major holiday.
For example, during the Christmas holiday, e-commerce website owners typically display Christmas-related product information, such as Christmas trees, peace apples, and reindeer antlers, on a separate page. This separate page is a special holiday page.
Conventionally, a method for guiding users in jumping from a website's home page to a special event page is by adding a link, such as a graphic link or a text link, to the home page used to jump to the special event page. As used herein, jumping refers to being redirected to another web page.
However, with the above method, links that redirect users to the special event page are to be added to the home page when the special event page is activated online, and the special event page link is to be removed from the home page when the special event page is taken offline. In other words, the conventional method for guiding users from a home page of a website to a special event page involves a manual adjustment to the structure of the home page. The above method involves a cumbersome process, is relatively inefficient, and increases the maintenance cost of the website. In addition, the user will often conduct more searches or jumps to find the appropriate special event page or information displayed on the special event page. These additional searches or jumps add to the network load. The additional network load is even more noticeable at holiday times when large increases in visiting users occur in short periods of time. If the visiting users also are to conduct multiple searches or jumps, resource utilization on a website server increases enormously and may even cause the website server to crash.